


Front Row Seat

by Fiercelynormal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/pseuds/Fiercelynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "J2 is an established couple. Misha is their neighbor. He has voyeuristic tendencies and breaks into their home while they are away and sets up a hidden camera in their bedroom. He watches the feed of them having sex and gets off to it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front Row Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the inaugural round of [](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)**spn_masquerade**

It started with a kiss. Misha’s pretty sure that’s how it started anyway, when he first started watching his neighbors. He was in his bedroom casually looking out over the pool in his neighbors’ yard, and there they were. Jared had Jensen backed up against the pool wall, arms bracketing him, and they were kissing as if their lives depended on it. Deep, open kisses, the kind you get lost in. Misha missed kisses like that. Maybe that’s why he kept watching.

The men took it farther that day; Misha couldn’t see under the water but from the motions of the water and the blissful look on Jensen’s face, he was pretty sure mutual handjobs were given. And that’s when Misha got hooked.

Since then he’s taken it farther. He bought a telescope, and that kept him happy for a while, but eventually the odd angles and the unpredictability of the guys leaving their window shades open enough for him to see quickly frustrated him. So when the Ackles-Padaleckis went away one weekend and asked Misha to housesit, he decided to go all in.

He hired a guy - a friend of a friend - who for a hefty under-the-table fee was willing to plant hidden cameras in the guys’ bedroom. Misha considered going for more, but it was already awkward enough sharing a beer with the guys after a night of watching them go at each other; he figured if he just kept it to their bedroom he wasn’t intruding _too_ much. Twisted logic, sure, but he’s cool with it.

Tonight is going to be a good night, Misha can already tell. They were very touchy-feely as they shared a late dinner on the patio, and as they walked into the house Jared backed Jensen against the wall almost roughly, gripping his ass with both hands until Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist. Jared, the beast, was strong enough to carry Jensen like that into the house, Jensen kicking the patio door shut behind them with one fine-boned foot.

Misha finishes his coffee, drawing out his anticipation for as long as he can before rushing to his bedroom and flicking on the big-screen TV mounted over the dresser. He fumbles with the remote for a few seconds until there, in 1080p High Definition and THX Ultra 2 surround sound, are his neighbors. There are four cameras in the room, and Misha can toggle through them if he wants, but his TV is big enough that his favorite setting is split screen - all four views at once.

He waited long enough that they’ve already stripped naked and Jared is kneeling between Jensen’s thighs, a bottle of lube tossed carelessly aside on the duvet. Misha watches, rapt, as Jared swallows Jensen’s dick to the root while fingering his ass. He zooms in on Jared’s lube-wet fingers, mesmerized by the way Jensen’s hole seems to suck them in.

He can hear Jensen’s breathless moaning, and this might be Misha’s favorite part. Jensen never holds back: he moans, he talks, he _screams_ if Jared does him just right.

Now Jared removes his fingers and replaces them with his long, thick cock, sliding in to the hilt in one smooth push that makes Jensen’s eyelids flutter as his eyes roll back in pleasure. Misha can see the muscles of Jared’s ass clenching as he begins to thrust, and Jensen raises his legs to wrap them tightly around Jared’s waist.

This is pretty tame, as far as positions go. Misha has seen much more acrobatic sex acts from these two, up to and including Jared holding Jensen upside down, Jensen sucking Jared’s cock as Jared ate his ass. That was a two-towel night for Misha. But this is Misha’s favorite, honestly - watching the men in their own little world as they stare into each other’s eyes, in no hurry to reach orgasm. Misha lazily strokes his own hard dick under his open robe, drawing out his pleausre, in no hurry himself. He’s content to watch the guys for as long as they go on, a part of things yet not a part.

Inevitably the intensity begins to increase, Jared’s thrusts coming quicker and harder while Jensen keeps up a running commentary of dirty-talk that Misha experiences in surround-sound. Misha times his strokes to match Jared’s rhythm and when the two men come together, Misha is right there with them, though they’ll never know it. And he’s content. He flicks off the TV, leaving the men in their own world, alone.


End file.
